Sandstorm
by imotel
Summary: Taang oneshots... rated for safety, read, review and enjoy. Chapter #10 Final update
1. Training

**Hey all, so this is just a random oneshot that i thought up when i was contemplating how many people forget that aang can feel vibrations through the ground... i think that i am the only writer that abuses that sort of thing, almost putting him at an equal level as toph.**

Anyway here is a random oneshot... may become a series of oneshots, may just stick to taang, or may be about alot of completly random things

**

* * *

Training**

It was a hot summer day in the firenation, which made it very hot for everyone else, yet still in scorching heat their were two figures throwing rocks at each other in the middle of a canyon. "Come on Toph, can't we stop training for a little while," Aang said, dodging a rock that was just thrown at him.

"What, getting a bit tired Twinkletoes?" Toph taunted back while destroying the boulder Aang had just launched at her.

"Well, yes actuaLLY," Aang replied while dodging an earth spike, "maybe you could teach me something a little less labor intensive?"

"Like what?" Toph asked while sending several smaller rocks in Aang's general direction, one of them colliding, sending Aang into that canyon wall.

Aang got up gingerly and replied, "Maybe you could teach me how to tell if someone is lying?"

"Sure," Toph replied while walking over to Aang and sat on the ground, resting on her elbows, soon joined by Aang, "Ok, now lets just start with the basic concept. When a person lies there are certain physical reaction… the easiest one to work with is their heart, because you can feel the change in beat. Ok now I want you to try and focus on my heart beat."

"This it really complicta… wait I think I feel it."

"Ok, now try and see if you feel anything different," Toph paused for a moment, thinking of a lie, "I am a Waterbender."

"Just wait, I think I might have felt something… do you reckon you could go again," Aang replied, laughing in his head when he thought of Toph Waterbending.

"I wasn't the one who ate you berries this morning."

"I think felt that one… hey, so you were the person that ate them, I blamed Momo."

"stop acting so surprised, with the amount of stuff that I have nicked out of your bag since we have been traveling together probably could have fed Sokka for a week!" Aang just looked at Toph, giving her a death stare… not that it would do anything, it just made him feel better.

"Ok, I will do one more, and if you don't catch this one you are completely hopeless," Toph paused, thinking of the biggest lie she could, "I love you Twinkletoes," the result was Aang falling over backwards and Toph breaking out in laughter.

"Umm, Toph… you aren't going to like this much," Aang said when he regained his composure, now sitting next to Toph in the shade.

"What am I not going to like?" Toph asked turning her head to Aang.

Aang looked Toph in her eyes and replied, "you weren't lying," before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Well how did you like it... please review and tell me, also you can give me sugestions on what you want to read... please


	2. Swimming

Modern day… Toph can see, if you want to complain you can because I really don't give a flying-

"Hey you cannot say that in a K fic."

"Ok… maybe I will make it T then!"

"You still shouldn't say it."

Well if you didn't guess I changed the rating of the story, I just feel it gives me a lot more leniency… and I know where the line stands for a M rated fic… so I don't accidently cross up a rating level and get abused!!

This is for all the guys that wanted Aang to teach Toph to swim, as I have told you guys I have done something completely different!!

Imotel doesn't own avatar… but he didn't do something in 93, I however cannot remember because I was 3 at the time.

I would say that they are just starting high school or grade 8 over here in Australia… which puts them at 13 – 14, same as the series… if you want to tell me the other equivalents I will happily put them in here

**Swimming**

"I have no idea how you dragged me into this twinkles, but I will make you pay for it," Toph complained, she was standing in on the brink of the deep end at the community pool still fully clothed, minus her shoes.

"I don't know why you got in, you keep telling me that you hate the water," Aang paused for a moment, he was over the edge and treading water in front of her unlike Toph he was just wearing some random pair of board shorts, "I think it was because I practically drenched you with that bomb dive."

"O yeah, that's right… I still haven't thanked you for that," Toph replied, launching herself at Aang, who quickly stroked backwards, staying just millimeters in front of her hands, all the while smiling stupidly at her.

This went on for a short while, slowly Toph became tired and aggravated that Aang stayed that little bit to far away, after five minutes Toph gave up completely and started to head towards the edge of the pool. "Toph, come on. Don't get out," Aang paused, racking his brain for ideas to get her to stay in; "I could help you catch me."

Toph immediately turned to face her friend, "how would you help me do that," Toph was curious as to what he had in mind.

"I could, I don't know. Maybe help you to swim better?" Aang didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

Toph again looked at him weird, before she could question it Aang spoke again, "Come on, with all that you have taught me about Hung Gar, it is the least I can do to thank you," as Aang finished Toph started walking back towards him.

"If something happens to me you do know-"

"That you are going to kick me over the pool?" Aang finished for her.

"No, I was going to say stick my foot so far up your ass that you will be forced to kiss it, but that works as well," Toph laughed, she had some up with another way of making Aang twitch, even though he knew that she would never do it, she was a crazy person.

"Ok, now that you have me nervous I do have to say that if you wear that shirt it is going to restrict your ability to move," Aang took a quick step back just in case she decided to go along with her threat.

"No, the shirt stays on," Toph was self conscious about her body, she did her best to hid it but puberty had hit and even though everyone said that she was beautiful, she couldn't help but have that nagging voice in her head.

"Ok then, but it is going to make swimming a little harder," Aang could somewhat understand why Toph wanted didn't want to take her shirt off, but when Toph nodded her head he knew that she accepted the fact that it may be harder.

"Now the moment you say something remotely girly I will leave," Toph warned.

"Ok. I have seen you swim before and the main problem I can see is that you thrash in the water, what I want you to try and do is _feel_ the water," Aang said, demonstrating while he did so.

"Ok, I'm out… I honestly thought that you would last longer than that," Toph said while she was heading of to the edge of the pool.

"Come on Toph, can't you give me one more chance," Aang said while swimming after her bfore hopping out of the pool and standing in front of her.

Toph tried to jump out, but Aang just pushed her right back in. after this happened a few times Aang decided to be kind and offered his hand to Toph, to help her out. Toph took this as an opening and pulled Aang right back into the water before starting to get out again. Aang quickly got up and rubbed the water out of his eye, seeing Toph hop out he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed off from the edge, dragging Toph back into the water. Toph retaliated by turning around and driving her shoulder into his stomach and lifting him up so he was almost completely out of the water, after pausing for a bit Toph threw Aang into the air as high as she could, Aang came down with a splash, getting Toph in the process.

"When will they realize how much they like each other," a tan skinned woman said from the stands while watching Aang and Toph battle in the water.

"About as long as it took you to realize that you like Zuko," her brother replied and received a punch in the arm for his comment.

-----

This is the set up for most of my modern day stories… I do not want to have to repeat myself on any of this stuff, also their will be continuity over the course of the story, at least I will try as hard as I can to keep some storyline present.

On another note their have been quite a few taang oneshots that have been written, recently after reading someone 150 different shots I got that ambition to attempt to at least make 10, who knows after that. If you can guess who that person is I will dedicate a one shot to you.


	3. The Hot Boulder Part 1

I would like to thank my only reviewer Cycochics321 and my constant readers should thank them (is a joint account) to, because if they didn't review this would have been cancelled.

This is the longest thing I have ever written, 2,981 without the authors notes, it is 7 pages long and took me probably a total of 30 hours of writing and perfecting, even then I am not completely happy with some parts of the story. Just giving you guys some idea of what went into this story and how I can be slightly annoyed when you guys won't take 5 maybe 10 minutes to review.

No avatar isn't mine, would you stop asking me!!!

Takes place during boiling rock

**The Hot Boulder Part 1**

"8 hotsquats, 9 hotsquats, 10 hotsquats," Aang had just finished another set hotsquats as Toph appeared with a wide grin on her face, "what are you so happy about?" Aang asked, before starting his 20 firefists.

"No reason twinkles, I am just enjoying watching you do some hard work, without having to do any myself."

"How about we change that? You up for some earthbending practice?" Aang countered now halfway through his firefists.

"Are you a glutton for punishment because the bullfrogs have basically been croaking non-stop," Toph smiled inwardly, knowing why they have been strangely loud this morning, "and now you want to challenge the world's strongest earthbender?"

"Firstly Toph, I know that you have had something to do with the bullfrogs. Secondly I know the terrain and the perfect place for a duel," Aang replied.

"Aren't you supposed to practice firebending?"

"What, are you afraid of someone that has already been training for half the day?" Aang tried to taunt Toph into training.

Toph contemplated this for a little while, just as she was about to speak there was a croak over in the distance. Aang shot Toph a death glare, knowing that it wouldn't have any effect. Toph just shrugged and acted offended, "wasn't me this time. I guess I could give you an ass-whoopin'."

"With you in a moment, just going finish this set," Aang started on his firefists but was quickly launched into the air and was forced to earthbend himself a hole in the roof above him so that he didn't hit it before sailing back down to the ground through the same hole, making sure to close it as he landed.

"I guess that you don't want to wait," Aang said before walking off to find the training area that he used over 100 years ago, Toph following behind.

"So how much longer until we can start training?" Toph asked impatiently.

"It is not much longer, it is just down the end of this hallway."

"What, that flat ground out in the middle of no-where; it doesn't look like the sturdiest of things," Toph replied, sounding slightly nervous and with good reason.

"Well it was originally designed for airbending duels, but with a few support beams it will be study enough for earthbending," Aang pondered aloud, before looking in Toph's direction, "you reckon that you can make it sturdy enough for two wrestling saber-tooth moose-lions."

"You make it sound like a challenge," Toph countered back with a smirk on her face and after several large thumps Toph made her way onto the platform, Aang following close behind.

The training ground was rather large room, measuring about 50 meters wide and 100 meters long. The room was situated in the furthest tower from the edge of the cliff, but it was also the closest to the surface. The roof was very high and able to be removed with airbending as to let in some light or to give the young benders and easy take-off platform and to allow some sunlight into the room. Due to the removable roof all of the walls had some drainage holes that after 100 years were clogged up with leaves, sticks and a few dead insects, the walls themselves had windows in them at 5 meter intervals, allowing pressure release during an airbending fight.

Toph made her way into the center of the room and took a brief moment to check the supports that she had just created, and with very little movement on her half the four supports double in size. While Toph was doing that Aang launched into the air and started scaling the walls, earthbending steps as he rather acrobatically flipped and spun from wall to wall. When Aang reached the roof he immediately started to work on removing it, the 100 years spent stationary had caused the rock to join together, making it just a normal roof.

Aang slowly made his way around the perimeter, separating the roof from the surrounding rock, after a minute of doing so Aang quickly bent the roof onto the surrounding grass on the surface, noted the blackening sky and then jumping back down. When Aang returned to the ground Toph was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Wow that was quick," Toph commented sarcastically, "well now that you have had your rest would you now put your blindfold on."

"Why are you making me do this?" Aang asked, slightly confused.

"Because if you have your blindfold on it will stop you from prancing around and force you to stay on the ground while fighting me," Toph answered, Aang just sighed and put his belt around his eyes.

Just as Aang had covered his eyes Toph jumped into action launching several boulders in his direction, of which Aang narrowly dodged.

"Nice try Toph," Aang taunted before sending a volley of rapid fire rocks in Toph's direction.

Toph saw them coming and brought up a wall to shield herself from the attack, once the rocks had stopped coming towards her she launched the barricade at Aang who split it in half and went back into his stance. Both Toph and Aang stood still, waiting for their opponent to move and trying to find a weakness in their stance. Aang was the first to move, turning and sprinting at the wall behind him, leaving Toph confused causing her to drop out of her stance. Aang took several strides up the wall, until he made it to the more solid earth drawing a small platform out and took a few more steps upwards before turning around and jumping on the now extending platform.

Aang surfed the platform as it kept extending towards Toph, who was just standing still, Aang hesitated for a moment, not feeling right to attack Toph in this circumstance, Toph immediately took advantage by stopping Aang's platform causing him to launch into the air, effectively blinding him, so Toph just waited to feel the thud of Aang face planting but instead she felt a pillar rise up underneath her and shooting her into the air.

Aang landed on the ground heaver than usual, took off his blindfold and caught Toph just as she was about to land. "You can let me down now twinkles," Toph said, almost immediately after Aang caught her.

"What, no thanks for catching me ," Aang replied sounding slightly offended.

"Ok, fine, thanks. Now lets try this whole training thing again so put the blindfold back on and keep it on this time," Aang put his blindfold on and settled into his stance, "now lets do something different, we shall try to push this pillar," Toph continued, bringing a large pillar out of the ground, "into each other," Toph finished and dropped into her stance.

"Ready?" Aang called out.

"Lets go," Toph called back and started applying pressure to the pillar, not really trying at this stage but she could feel Aang putting in some sort of effort.

After several minutes of Toph just toying with Aang the pillar had slowly became denser, so far the size had decreased by half and it was still slowly disappearing. After another bit of Toph relaxing, allowing Aang to move the boulder slightly towards her and then pushing it back, with a bit more difficulty than usual Toph felt small vibrations start to hit the ground.

"What do you reckon about ending this now, so that you can go and splash about in some puddle," Toph called out, the rain getting slowly heavier.

'I would rather finish off our training session, I am surprised though that you want to finish with me winning the only match," Aang yelled back over the echoing rain.

Toph immediately applied all of her strength into the pillar, causing it to fly straight towards Aang, who decided against dodging it but instead he split it right down the middle with three well placed earth spikes that split it in half (see 'The Storm' for general idea).

"Okay, we are now one each. Let's finish this!" Toph yelled before continuing her assault by launching Aang into the air and peppering where she thought he would be with as many rocks as she could upon feeling them hit the wall behind him with an Aang shape missing Toph smiled.

Aang's blindfold had fallen off when he was launched in the air, not giving him enough time to dodge or stop all of Toph's rocks. Aang hit the ground hard, causing Toph to laugh, what she didn't notice is that when Aang landed he sent out shockwaves that clogged up all of the drainage holes, now causing the increasing rainfall to pool in the bottom of the training grounds.

Aang got up and started to attack with some fire bending, however most of it was fizzled out by the time it got to Toph, the ones that didn't simply required for her to take one step to the side. When Toph had gotten tired of simple dodging she fired a large boulder into one of Aang's attacks. Aang felt the boulder coming and rolled to the left, leaving the boulder to hit the now ankle deep water with a hiss causing steam to fill the room. Aang took advantage of the steam and the rainfall and started to attack Toph from all angles with the water, now disorienting her as she got hit from several different directions pushing her off balance.

Toph tried to shut the roof but only managed to get halfway before she sensed another attack from Aang and immediately launched an attack at him, catching Aang off guard and knocking him onto his back, cushioned by the rising water. Aang got back up and started to freeze the water at Toph's feet, causing her to jump backwards onto the ice and then onto her ass.

"Could you at least make it fair and not freeze me to the ground!" Toph yelled after finally finding some earth to stand on.

"You're talking about fair, I have to wear a blindfold thus eliminating how I usually fight while going against the world's greatest earth bender, what part of that screams fair," Aang replied equally as loud.

"you need to learn to feel what your opponent is doing, it will most likely save your life sometime,' Toph finished her statement by sending a pillar out of the ground hitting Aang square in the midsection knocking him backwards into the water with a large splash, winding him in the process.

Aang staggered back to his feet taking in deep breathes however Toph didn't let up sending wave after wave of boulder's, pillar's and quicksand. Aang easily dodged these, using the water to aid him and putting Toph on the back foot, her attacks now only out of desperation as Aang's ability to attack and defend was increasing with the water, and it didn't feel like the rain was going to slow down anytime soon.

"So are you going to give up?"Aang taunted, sending another wave at Toph.

Toph sunk her feet into the ground so that she didn't get knocked over, "you should know that I never give up," Toph yelled back wishing the water would stop and the nerves had started to appear in her voice.

The water continued to rise and slowly Aang took over as the dominate fight. As the water rose to Toph's knee's Aang was getting close to winning so Toph started to panic, she couldn't lose to Aang in this situation so Toph immediately sought to get rid of the water from the area. Toph continued to dodge every Waterbending attack Aang could throw at her, "come on, I thought you wanted earthbending practice not to splash around in a puddle," Toph taunted, trying to get Aang to give her some earth to work with.

Aang feel for the taunt and with his next attack he quickly shot a large rock through the water like a boat. Toph smirked as she felt the boulder coming towards her and just as it was about to make contact with her she bent it with full force into the nearest wall, creating a large hole for the water to finally escape.

Aang felt the water escaping to late to stop his attack from hitting Toph square in the chest and knocking her off balance and into the water that was rushing out of the room.

Aang immediately pulled his blindfold down and took off for the nearest window, launching himself into the canyon, just as Toph was driven out of the room with the water. Aang took a brief moment to look into the cavern below, this would be the one moment that he would admit to himself that he was afraid of heights.

Back at the camp Katara was looking over the cavern, having been left behind by Aang and Toph doing their training and teo, haru and the duke still exploring she just found it comforting to look out into the cavern fluently bending the falling rain into patterns. Suddenly she was drawn out of her thoughts of what Sokka and Zuko where doing by an ear-splitting scream and two figures off in the distance falling through the sky. Immediately she ran towards Appa and took off as they disappeared into the abyss.

After Aang refocused and took a moment to realize how stupid he was Aang airbent himself closer to Toph. Toph's eyes were wedged shut, not that it would help but the wind was starting to hurt her sightless orbs, her raven black locks falling behind her looking almost serene, if it wasn't for the fact that her arms and legs were flailing around, looking for something to grab hold of. Aang grabbed onto one of her hands, calming her down a little bit, enough so that he could grab a tighter hold on her body without getting beaten up in the process, Toph just curled her arms around his neck, almost choking him in the process. Aang moved Toph to his back as quickly as he could while trying to slow their decent.

Slowly Toph's screams became audible to Aang, as the slowed down, so Aang slowly changed their direction and headed closer to the cliff wall, pausing for a moment to fin the best spot to enter the rock and to slow down a bit more before bending them into it. Aang kept bending the cave deeper until they finally stopped moving in a tangle of arms and legs. Toph's screams had started to get quieter as they slowed down, but they didn't stop until she realized that they had just crashed into the cliff, which was a good 5 seconds after they did so.

"Thanks twinkles for saving me," Toph said while sitting up, "even though it was sort of your fault that we are in this mess."

"How is it my fault, you were the one that broke the hole in the wall."

"But you did launch me into it," Toph countered back, not knowing why she was arguing.

"I didn't have to jump out after you into the canyon without any means of getting out. I risked my life to save you and all you can do is say that it is my fault" Aang replied his voice getting louder with every passing second.

"Well, why did you then?" Toph yelled back.

"Because I couldn't stand to see someone that I liked fall to their death because of something that I was involved in," Aang stormed off to the entrance to look for how he was going to get out leaving a shocked Toph behind.

It took Aang several moments to realize what he had said

After a minute Aang thought it would be best if he went to the entrance to see how hard it will be to get back up to the temple leaving Toph in deep thought. When Aang reached the entrance to the cave he spotted Appa circling 500 meters above with Katara on his head so Aang drew in a large breath and yelled out to them, the shock of it almost caused Katara to fall off.

"Toph, Katara is here to get us back to the temple," Aang yelled back into the cave for the third time.

"Do you know why she isn't coming out?" Katara asked, starting to get nervous.

"I do, but I don't want to talk about it," Aang replied, looking away from her.

"Come on Aang, if it will help you have to tell me," Katara walked over to Aang and tried to get him to turn around.

"Well, when we were training we started fighting and yelling at each other because I was taking advantage with the rain. Toph tried to get rid of the rain but her plan backfired and she got sent out of the room so I just jumped out after her but when we landed Toph thanked me for saving her and then decided to blame this whole predicament on me, I got angry and yelled at her and then I think I told her that I liked her," Aang flinched when he mentioned that last part.

"Ok, Toph is just probably shaken by such a confession, also it may be because of that thing she has with Sokka," Katara replied back, trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

"I didn't know about her and Sokka, but at this point I just want to get back to camp right now," Aang spoke with almost no emotion Katara thought she had stepped back to the serpent pass, Aang turned to the cave and yelled, "Toph, we are going back to camp, I am sure you can come back on your own, if not Katara will be back tomorrow," before hopping onto Appa, Katara soon followed after receiving no reply and they rose into the sky.

------------------

Alright, i know their alot of taang fics about them fighting, just look at the series, they do do it alot, this may be used by alot of people to show why they are not fit for each other but the fact that they are still friends show that it is most of the time just in good fun.

i will admit that toph is ooc in this story... i will try to make it better with the next chapter

Yes there will be a part two, I just have to write it, may take a while because between working full time, being hassled by my parents to find a better job and the fact that I never get some time to myself. I will try as hard as I can for you guys, some reviews **WILL** help speed up the process.


	4. HeShe

I would like to thank my reviewer pretty in green.

No avatar isn't mine, would you stop asking me I am becoming depressed every time I am forced to say no!!!

i know that this isn't the 2nd part of hot boulder, but because i haven't updated in a week i thought that i would be nice to you guys and give you some shamless fluff-sort of thing... hope you guys enjoy. btw hot boulder part two is looking to be OVER 3,000 words, that is why it is taking so long, plus i am tryling my first first person POV... bare with me, if it is not up by the weekend i give you full permission to spam my inbox.

I have seen this done before so I won't claim originality, but all of the sentences are purely mine, at least I think so, if I have stolen any please let me know and I will remove them or re-word them.

Just something nice and happy (sort of) i wrote when i was trying to do the hot boulder part 2 and this just popped into my head... simple misunderstandings between the pair

**She/He**

She thinks he purposely gets hurt so that Katara can heal him.

He accidently get's hit just to hear her laugh or her taunts.

She makes sure his stances are flawless so that earthbending will never be his downfall.

He is sure that constant minor corrections that she makes are just to annoy him.

She wonders why he never sleeps on the ground.

He makes sure that through his restless nights that she will never feel him toss and turn (though he wouldn't mind it if she did come over and tell him to stay still).

She makes sure never to teach him how to read heartbeats.

He sometimes feels for her heartbeat and just lets the rythmic beating lul him to sleep

She enjoys the few times that he steps heaver on the ground, just so that she can feel him better.

He is sure that she intentionally hurts his legs so that it takes twice as long to get around.

She is positive that his heart almost explodes when Katara is around.

He can never control his heart when he catches sight of her.

She wants to be the center of his attention and gets frustrated when he won't even look at her..

He tries as hard as he can not to look directly at her, knowing that if he does, he will get lost in her eyes.

She will never understand how much he loves her.

He can never know that she loves him just as much.

* * *

So what do you think... please let me know... don't make me beg.

Remember spamm the inbox if not up by sunday... though please don't go crazy


	5. The Hot Boulder Part 2

I would like to thank my reviewers Pretty in Green and . Also i will thank Adridere for reviewing chapter 1.

So updates will be really sporadic over the next week or so because my life will become hectic, between working full time, helping around the house more than usual (Nazi mum) and last night I found out for the second time in 4 months a girl that I REALLY likes has gone back out with their ex… it is like I am in a bad soapy. Yes my life is fun, do you want to swap?

Something I want to make clear… Katara and Aang did not have any cutesy pooh fluffy stuff during third season, I will not define the point at which Aang's feelings changed because I really have no clue myself, you could put it anywhere in between the desert and cities of walls and secrets where Toph is dressed up. If there are a few other things that you guys want to ask me about this, please don't hesitate to PM me, or ask in a review.

I am contemplating re-doing the rest of the third series from this point… if anyone wants me or doesn't want me to do this let me know, review or PM would be nice so that I can cater for my greater audience. Whether you like it or not I will be re-doing the Katara-Aang scene from Ember Island Players plus the finale… I have ideas

SIDE NOTE: May end up doing a few select scenes from the cartoon, requests are welcome for any that people want to see… read.

No avatar isn't mine, would you stop asking me I am becoming depressed every time I am forced to say no!!!

Yeah first person was cancelled, just couldn't work with it.

**The Hot Boulder Part 2**

**Toph's thoughts**

'_Why does what he said have so much effect on me. Why does it stick in my mind, if anyone would have said I to me I would never have thought twice, why then won't it leave me alone, It was only airhead. I know why, the reason it won't leave my head is because it was such a surprise. For all that time I could be sure that he liked Katara; it was so obvious when I first met them how he would never turn down a chance to splash around in a puddle._

_Maybe Aang was talking to me when we were going to gate crash that party, maybe I could have read more into that sorry that he gave me when Appa got stolen. There are so many times that I should have picked up that he liked me but yet I was to busy focusing on Sokka._

_Sokka, that is why it won't leave my head, it is because I haven't really spent to much time with him recently, between moving around, training Aang and training myself I have barely spent any time with him. I miss just mucking around with Sokka, his laugh and how he is light… WAIT… why am I thinking of Aang, I am supposed to be thinking of Sokka not Aang. Maybe some sleep with help me focus._

_Sokka, Sokkaan, Soaang, Saang, Aang… Aang. _Toph falls asleep with a smile on her face. Toph dreams of a hand in hers, two on her shoulders drawing her close, a weak hug and a moment of elation.

**End Thoughts**

Aang didn't get much sleep that night, guilt had consumed him for losing his temper at Toph and Aang tossed and turned all night about why he had finally snapped but couldn't find a reason. So half way through the night he gave up on trying to sleep instead he decided to do some training. Aang walked around for probably an hour aimlessly looking for a good area to train allowing his mind to wander on why he snapped. 'Maybe it was because he was sick and tired of being the dumping ground of all Toph's ignorance, how she could tell if someone was at the front door, but yet couldn't pick up on the simple fact that I liked her. The dropping of my heart every time that she mentioned Sokka when we would talk, the making sure that she was always comfortable, why must she be so blind' Aang put his hand on head and sat down on one of the many fountains around the temple, wallowing in his thoughts.

"Why must she be so blind," Aang muttered, then his thoughts immediately shifted to himself, how could he have not have seen that she liked Sokka.

This realization caused Aang to yell out, "How could I be so blind," before re-affirming it to himself quieter, almost as a whisper.

It all suddenly made sense; why she didn't notice anything about him. Toph was focusing on Sokka the whole time; how she almost constantly hung of him whenever her vision was impaired, how whenever she would stare off into the distance it was generally in his direction. Aang stood up violently and threw his arms off of his head, causing the water fountain behind him to crack and the water to starting to empty out of it the water rolling over his feet.

The usual calming effect that the water had on Aang seemed to disappear and instead fuelled his rage, "You know what, it is all your fault!" Aang yelled at the water, immediately bending all of the remaining water off the ledge.

After doing so he turned around with a spinning heel kick, Firebending a blade out about a meter from his foot, slicing through the fountain and evaporating the remaining water. Continuing his motion through he roundhouse kicked the know falling top of the fountain, aiding it with earthbending it shot into one of the support pillars, taking half of the pillar with it as it continued into the cavern below. Aang continued his assaults on the fountain, each attack sliced through the top of the centerpiece, cutting it down by no more that a centimeter each time.

Soon the centerpiece got cut down to below the base so Aang quickly launched it into the air and swiftly turned on his heel, punching it over the edge without it touching the ground before retuning to the remainder of the fountain. When Aang launched whatever was left of the fountain he just collapsed into a sobbing heap, constantly saying, "It was all my fault," over and over again, until he felt Toph ascending up the cliff face.

------------------

The rest of the day was spent with everyone off in their own worlds; Katara spent the day cleaning the campsite and a few more of her 'motherly' duties, amongst which was trying to get Aang and Toph to talk about what had happened yesterday.

Aang spent almost the whole day training and trying to distract himself from the incident, whenever he would feel Katara come close, which was almost every hour or so he would always jump up and re-start some random Firebending drill if he had been resting, tell Katara that he was kind of busy at the moment and she would leave without pressing the matter.

Toph spent the day in a similar manner except whenever she would feel Katara come near she would just bury herself underground, leaving a completely empty room for Katara to discover. Katara was getting angrier and angrier every singly time this would happen, sometimes causing her to water whip a large chunk out of one of the walls.

--------------

After 5 frustrating hours the echo of an airship could be heard dropping into the cavern. Aang hears this and immediately takes off to see what was going on. Katara hears it a minute later, grabs her water pouch and watches it come into land, feeling somewhat confused when she sees Aang riding on the top of it.

Katara watches the airship as they attempt to park it, with Aang's help, still unsure of what was going on. With a large crunch the airship finally docked with the air temple, causing a rather large chunk of earth to tumble into the abyss. Aang air bent himself off of the airship and next to Katara.

"So why is there an airship here?" Katara asked as soon as he landed.

"You will find out shortly," Aang replied, making sure to speak loud enough that the now approaching group of Haru, Teo and the Duke would hear.

Toph felt the large airship land and immediately dropped what she was doing, resulting in a large crunch, before almost running to where they had just landed. Aang felt Toph jogging towards them and slowly moved to the other side of the now assembling group, trying as hard as he could not to let the sorrow show on his face. It was just then that the mechanical doors opened and a worse for wear Sokka and Zuko appeared.

"Looks like one hell of a fishing trip, I guess that there is some story behind this," Katara spoke, slightly nervous about what happened, but still slightly relieved that they weren't suffering from any visible wounds.

Toph was about 100 meters away from the airship before she felt who was on board; upon feeling this she turned and started running in the other direction. Aang stopped paying attention to Sokka's longwinded story and wondered why Toph had just run away from the person whom she liked.

"… and look at what we brought home with us." Sokka walked of the airship as two familiar faces appeared, Aang now knew why Toph had ran, he also knew that he would be the one that would have to find her.

"Well I guess I should start cooking then," Katara piped up before heading over to the campsite, everyone followed, the prospect of real food brought Sokka to the front, Hakoda close behind.

Aang ran up to Katara telling her not to wait up on dinner for him, Katara just nodded, half guessing at what he was about to do, This was confirmed when he took off towards where Toph was training.

After running around for a few minutes and coming up with nothing Aang took a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking for his master. Slowly Aang's field of vision increased as he focused harder looking for those familiar vibrations taking what would have seemed an eternity he scoured the part of the temple that he could feel, which wasn't to much of the temple. Then he felt slow steady vibrations coming from a statue right on the edge of his sight, fists clenched staring out into the abyss, breathing slowly, almost in a meditative state.

Aang questioned if that was really Toph, he had never felt her staying so still but then as she slowly inhaled sending fresh she of vibrations out, affirming it that it was Toph. Aang took off in that direction, trying to maintain as light as he could on his feet, not that it would help too much, their was no telling how well Toph could feel while meditating.

Toph unclenched her hands while breathing out, focusing all her energy through the earth, the cold, hard and unfeeling earth, hoping that what she was feeling would just disappear. She did not feel Aang approaching until there was no way to avoid him. He hands immediately clenched into fists, causing her knuckles to go white.

Aang got closer to Toph and immediately felt her become tense, her breathe faster and becoming shallower, her hands could not have been any tighter and were causing her to sink into the ground, as the earth beneath her compacted. Aang had made it to the improvised door that separated him from Toph and was having second thoughts about talking to her. Toph felt Aang hesitate, his heartbeat rapid, loud enough to make Toph realize that she had sunk into the ground, so she bent the land back to even and sat down, still facing off into the distance.

Aang didn't know if he was the best person to talk to Toph, seeing as the last time they had spoke he yelled that he liked her, but with no one else concerned about where she went Aang finally decided to knock on the earth bent door. Upon receiving no answer he tried once more to get Toph to open the door, this time knocking louder, not daring to actually destroy the door. Upon receiving no answer after several minutes Aang gave up on Toph and walked away. She did not know what possessed her to destroy the door as Aang was walking away; the one thought that did pop into her head was that it would be better to have the following conversation in privacy.

Aang heard the explosion and immediately turned and ran back to where Toph was only to see a cloud of dust slowly settling, which revealed Toph sitting in a meditative position. Aang bent the dust into the ground and started cautiously walking towards Toph.

"Toph," Aang nervously spoke, almost causing Toph to smile, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I shouldn't have started yelling at you and it was probably my fault that you were sent off the edge, I should have reacted faster and froze the water as it was starting to drag you along with it," Aang slowly made his way into a meditative pose a meter away from Toph, looking at the sun set over the other side of the canyon.

Toph unclenched her fits and lay her hands over her knee's and started speaking in a strangely calm voice, "no Aang, you have nothing to apologize about, I shouldn't have yelled at you for taking advantage of the water, I know I would have done the same thing. I guess I yelled at you because I wanted to blame what happened on someone, when that someone should have been me."

Aang closed his eyes as the sun finally disappeared, allowing him to focus completely on Toph for she was doing the same thing. They stayed their for minutes, both breathing slow deep breathes in unison, not wanting to break the silence.

"So, why did you storm off today when Sokka arrived, was it because of Suki?" Aang asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes and no." Toph replied still maintaining her calm voice.

"Do you want to elaborate?"

Toph didn't respond she just sat their, wondering what she should do. Aang didn't push her for a response, knowing full well what could occur so he just bent two small fires in his palm, which grew and shrunk with each breath that he took.

Toph took one more deep breath and decided to speak, "The reason I stormed off is related to Sokka and Suki, but not because they are together, it was because of me." Toph paused again taking one more deep breath, "I would have expected more of a reaction from myself but strangely I felt nothing, like all of my feelings for Sokka had all but vanished."

Aang took several deep breaths, realizing that it wasn't helping to control his heart he decided focus only on the fire in his palms, before finally speaking in a voice that wasn't unlike Toph's, "What happened?"

"You happened," The flames in Aang's hands double in size but his breathing and heart beat remained steady, but before Aang could talk Toph continued, "ever since you said that you liked me it has been the only thing in my head, I spent all of last night trying to convince myself the only reason it stayed was because I had not been around Sokka much and that was why I realized what I felt for you. But when I saw you today and your breakdown by the fountain I realized how much I meant to you and I felt sorry about what I had put you through." Toph paused again allowing Aang to regain his composure, "it still did hurt when I felt Suki on the airship which was the reason I stormed off, but it didn't hurt as much as it did when I felt them kiss back at the serpents pass."

Aang was trying to process what had just happened, his heart beat slowly went back to a normal and then to a slightly elevated pace as he realized what Toph had just said, he was focusing so hard he didn't feel Toph stand up and start to walk away, but he did feel the rock that collided with the back of his head. Aang got up and started to walk towards Toph, who was standing at the doorway waiting for him. Aang grabbed Toph's hand and started to lead them through the maze of hallways, a faint blush appearing on his face when he realized what he just did.

Once they made it out of that temple Aang finally spoke, "so how much of that did you actually hear this morning?"

"All of it, I couldn't help but laugh when you were yelling at the water," Toph paused for a moment before yelling, "It's all you fault," mimicking Aang as much as she could.

Aang immediately lunged at Toph who saw it coming and dodged causing Aang to land in the dirt. Toph took a moment to laugh before she ran as fast as she could back to camp, Aang slowly gaining on her.

Toph's laughter could be heard back at camp, making the rest of the group smile and causing them to wonder what Aang had done more importantly what had Toph just done to Aang. Katara just smiled, knowing that everything had been fixed.

-----------

Ok Aang may be a little irrational, but look at what he went through last chapter plus insomnia which we all know he doesn't cope well with (Nightmares & Daydreams) doesn't portray the most stable mind.

If you didn't really get it I sort of rushed the middle during the day part of the story for several reasons.

1 It really isn't that important, but still needed to be in the story.

2 I really couldn't have been bothered to put to much effort into it.

3 I didn't want to write a 4,000 – 5,000 word chapter.

But if you guys really want me to write it I shall, the things I do for my readers… reviewers.

Their you go… part two, I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry about the length, but I just keep writing until I am satisfied, unfortunately that means another 3000+ word chapter, let me know if you want me to focus on shorter chapters or if you like this length… please don't like this length… it makes it a rather large pain to try and get it all out in one week, which I obviously failed at.

A note on reviews, as I general rule I review most things that I read, but I make sure that if someone has reviewed me I take a look at what they have written and it compels me to review them… to put it simply review me and I shall review you.


	6. Different

I would like to that Spirit of the black magnolia and pretty in green for reviewing, it is greatly appreciated. Especially to pretty in green for all the vegetarian dishes.

sorry about postponing toph meeting the group, i just had this done and wanted to get something up this weekend

People have done this before, but none like this… I hope *nervous smile*

There is a poll on my profile, please vote… just a note on it, the kataang and tokka options will not be romance, just 'crush' and that sort of stuff. Also don't expect much out of other ships, this is taang and primarily taang.

Sorry there is no 'start' to it, you can make up what went on in the tea shop.

(Insert name here) doesn't own avatar (insert funny joke here)

**Different**

Toph feels Aang going out onto the balcony and decides to follow noticing that familiar posture when he is deep in thought, deciding to be annoying she follows him out.

"Well I guess the war is over then," Aang ponders aloud, feeling Toph make her way out onto the balcony as well.

"Aang it's been over for 2 weeks or have you only just realized that."

"I know, only now that we have had time to relax it finally sunk in, how their will be no more camping out in the woods, no more constant training and no more evil fire nation," Aang pauses for a moment and sighs, "Everything is different now isn't it?" Aang questioned while overlooking the setting sun, promptly receiving a jab in the arm.

"No Aang, everything is the same, everyone is the same." Toph replied as bluntly as possible, "There will always be fighting in this world and you will always need to be there to bring peace and I will always be there to bash in the skulls of everyone that doesn't listen to you." Toph replied.

"Who said I wanted you to stay with me?" Aang asked turning to Toph while doing so.

"Who said you had a choice in the matter?" Toph replied almost instantly, turning to Aang as well.

"There are some things that I wouldn't mind changing," Aang lifted his hand up, brushing her bangs behind her ear, only to have half of it fall back over her face.

Toph turned her milky eyes up to Aang, allowing the rest of her bangs to fall off of her face, "What the fact that I am blind?" Toph asked obviously offended, batting Aang's hand away from her face.

"No, I would never want to change that, your tophness is something that I enjoy. Although sometimes it doesn't hurt to be gentle," Aang leant in and gave her a soft kiss.

Toph's hands found their way to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They pulled apart after 10 seconds.

Toph smiled and replied, "as long as you learn to be blunt," Aang simply responded by holding her close

--------

There you go… re-write #2, I know I said that I would do EIP but I just scrapped it and then moved on to the next one that I wanted.


	7. Breathe Again

I would like to thank pretty in green and Adridere for reviewing, it is greatly appreciated.

Idea not originally mine… belongs to spinellilove over at deviantArt, check her out she is somehow able attempting the 100 prompt challenge with 4 different ships (Taang, Zutara, Toko, Tokka)

(Insert name here) doesn't own avatar (insert funny joke here)

**Breathe Again**

Water droplets clung to Aang's clothes as he flew above the clouds as the see started churning below him. He knew running wasn't a good idea but yet he still pressed on, it had worked for him so many other times, right? He was perpetually asking himself as the black clouds seemed to be racing towards him. Appa groaned in protest, knowing this situation was not going to end well prompting Aang to reassure him telling him that this was the right thing to do, mostly to try and convince himself.

The storm was worse than expected allowing Aang to take his mind off what had caused him to run. Then suddenly a bolt of lightning came down, causing Aang to sharply veer Appa away from the lighting and unfortunately into a large wave, plunging the avatar and his bison into the sea.

The old water was a shock to the system and caused Aang to take a mouthful of water down with him. Aang seemingly drifted through his memories, why he decided to run

It was her obliviousness, her constant goading and unrelenting pressure had just become too much. 'Why couldn't she just let me in,' Aang thought, 'why must she make it so hard to like her? Why must I love her?!' Aang's eyes shot open, the white glow illuminating the churning sea, the avatar state took over, quickly launching the pair out of the water and back into the storm.

Gaining control again Aang quickly took a deep breath, only realizing now how close he was to drowning. The sky rumbled above as a flash emanated from behind them before the rain seemed to ease for a moment before a bolt of lightning came directly towards them. Aang reacted as quickly as he could, trying to control the energy in his body before he felt the energy surge through him and quickly he tried to send it back out into the sky, but still Aang keeled over in pain.

"Come on twinkle toes, Are you really going to let this stop you," her voice forced her way into his head, forcing him to take a few quick and painful breathes. Sensing the trouble Appa quickly turned back and flew as fast as he could. "Are you really that bad," her voice continued and slowly the breathes became easier, "I bet even Sokka could do this,' another bolt of lightning flew across the sky and the pain began to subside. "Great work twinkles… Keep it up… not much longer to go," Aang took a final deep breath and opened his eyes, relieved to see the bright blue sky now above him.

'maybe it isn't so hard to love her'

---------------

I do have a habit of Aang becoming very angry recently… or at least losing control... next up will be zuko, that i will promise


	8. Appreciation

Well here you go I'm sort of back… please don't hesitate to review, it really does mean a lot to me

(Insert name here) doesn't own avatar (insert funny joke here)

**TITLE**

It is weird the times that you notice the best qualities of a person, but here I am sitting in the middle of a field with her head resting on my lap and there she is perfectly serine. Her ivory skin glowing perfectly in the fading light, showing no blemishes, her feet hard and calloused because she never wears shoes, yet somehow her hands stay smooth and are softly caressing my face. I take one into my hand and try to warm it up while I place the other on her stomach, hoping that it will stop her shivering. It seems to have worked, but not for long I fear, but the smile on her face makes me hope that it will.

One of her ebony locks falls gently onto her face, pushed ever so gently by the breeze so I gently brush it behind her ears, causing her eyes to roll open. Those beautiful green eyes, what would be considered a curse by most was turned into her greatest strength and the only reason that she is here today lying in my arms. Her eye's roll shut and her face scrunches in concentration. She takes one deep breathe in before ever so quietly whispering those final words, "I love you Aang," just before her she loses her battle causing Aang to hunch over in defeat.

Aang takes a deep breath before grabbing the arrow lodged in her chest and removing it 'her body shall not be blemished.' Slowly Aang stands up, finally letting the noise of the battle return, but was surprised to hear nothing, because an eerie silence swept across the battlefield as all of the soldiers knew what had just happened.

"Go" Aang spoke emotionlessly, "this battle is over."

It is sad how sometimes the only chance you get to fully appreciate someone is when it is too late.

---------------

Sorry about how I return… I really didn't want to do something sad, but it was the only thing that I could write.

Also I needed to mention that my au story may take a bit longer to get going, I do want to write at least 2 or 3 chapters before I post it up, and I am like 3/4 of the way through number 1.


	9. Rain

Her you go… the fluff I promised to you reviewers

(Insert name here) doesn't own avatar (insert funny joke here)

**Rain**

The clouds peacefully rolled overhead, slowly travelling across the sky providing the only shade from the sun that was warming my skin. Gently a wind swept across the exposed parts of my body causing me to shiver but also bringing the sweet scent of the fire lilies that we had planted some years ago. The temperature dropped as a thicker cloud blocked the sun but at the same time allowed me to open my eyes for a moment but another wind gave me the answer as the moister air entered my lungs, bringing the smell of a coming rain.

I shut my eyes, allowing that smell to take me away to when we had danced in the rain and that first kiss, just as the feeling came back as the rain started to fall softly, almost as if on purpose it was caressing my skin, I smirked, remembering those soft touches. Slowly I breathed in and out, still savoring the moment as a million drops of water hit the ground each of them sending me vibrations.

The ground below me was slowly becoming muddy and my clothes where thoroughly drenched but still I focused on each drop as it hit the ground, and each one that should have hit but didn't. Slowly that person made their way towards me and slowly they became clearer as each rain drop hit their skin. They stopped right next to me with a hand on their hip obviously expecting a reaction so quickly I moved the ground from beneath them.

With hindsight I probably should have made sure that he fell away from me, but instead he ended up lying across me. Slowly he rotated himself so that we where face to face, brushing the strands of hair that had matted themselves across my face gently to the side, seemingly content to just lie there.

Seeing that he had stopped moving I decided to roll over, forcing him into the mud, he didn't complain and just held me closer, his hands just happening to find the lower of my back my hair seemed to now splay across his face as he gently blew it to one side. Slowly I began to feel his heart rate pick up and I'm sure mine followed shortly after it as I leant in.

"Aang! I thought I told you to get Toph for dinner, not to muck around in the rain," Katara called from the house.

"Yeah, where coming sugar queen," I replied before kissing the man beneath me.

* * *

Update on the story first chapter finished... now to start on the second, if i don't have another oneshot by the end of the month i will post the story i promise


	10. Introduction

Ok here is my AU… same concept as what I have previously done but different; the main outlay of the story will come in the next few chapters but just a heads up… Toph and Aang are in grade 8 (12), Katara are grade 10 (14), while Sokka and Zuko are grade 11 (15)… yes ages have been muddled, don't stop reading because of it.

i have thought about this for the past month and without any new ideas coming my way i have decided to post this in the hope that someone may be able to write something continuing on, or even just use anything off of it. Read the chapter first, then their is an important announcment at the bottom of the page

Imotel does not own Avatar the last Airbender

**Introduction**

"Ok everyone I would like you all to welcome a new student to our class, Toph Gaoling."

Toph had never been so embarrassed in her life, forced to come to this public school, forced to keep her name secret and worse of all, forced into this tent of a dress. 'Serves you right,' that annoying voice in her head kept taunting her making her wish that she hadn't been expelled, sorry, asked to leave from all of the private schools in her home town.

"Welcome Toph," a few of the class members chimed in, bringing Toph out of her thoughts, nervously she waved, silently wanting to kill her parents, or at least her foster brother who insisted on waving idiotically.

"So why don't you tell the class about yourself?" The teacher asked, 'maybe I should move him to the top of the list' Toph pondered as she tried to remember the speech she had prepared.

"Well I moved here because my parents thought that it would be good for my education seeing as my old school wasn't the best (I got expelled for putting the principal's daughter in her place). My family was too poor to move here, but thanks to the generosity of Aang's foster father/grandfather through their generosity (and my parent's rather large pay packet) I am able to attend this magnificent school."

"Thank you Toph for sharing that with us, now could you please take your seat so that we can start this terms worth of work," Toph obliged and the seat beside Aang.

Even though they had really only known each other for a week they could both tell that it would be an interesting relationship as they had already fought with each other on two separate occasions, almost caused Gyatso to pull out the rest of his hair. inadvertently told Aang's friends Toph's little secret.

_Toph and Aang where fighting in the backyard, too involved in their argument to notice Sokka and Katara walk in through the side gate._

"_I don't believe that my parents are forcing me to stay here with you!" Toph yelled._

"_Why, what is so wrong with where I live!" Aang responded, extremely offended._

"_Everything, this place is a dump."_

"_Ooo, I'm Toph Bei Fong, I live in a mansion with rich parents," Aang started walking around, pretending to be a spoilt brat, "if I don't get what I want I get…" Aang's eyes widened as he saw Sokka and Katara staring at them in disbelief._

"_Are you seriously insulting my family, so my parents are…" Aang grabbed Toph and turned her to face their visitors, "o s**t," Toph swore._

--------

"So how is your first day of school going Toph?" Sokka asked as he took his seat by Aang making sure that he still had a good view of his sister.

Toph learnt pretty early on that Sokka was a simple person, the self proclaimed 'meat and sarcasm king' and with the ability to hurt himself in the most original ways Toph had taken quite a shining to him. Even though he was seen somewhat of the class clown he was one of the smartest people in the school. He was also very protective of his sister.

"Well this is definitely better than where I use to go, not so many stuck up people that deserve to be thrown in the mud," Toph smiled as she thought of all the people that have ended up like that because of her.

"I'm not so sure, there is one person that I want to see put in his place," Sokka responded, pointing out the jocks now making their way over to Katara's group.

"Ummm… you may have to explain it to me a bit better than that," Toph commented before the leader caught her eye, "Well, maybe not"

"Zuko" Aang spoke vehemently.

"Seeing as Aang doesn't want to explain it to you I will," Sokka paused, giving Aang time to rebut his claim, but after hearing nothing he began, "Zuko is probably one of the biggest jerks in the school, the only reason most of the football team follow him is because they are afraid of what he would do to them if they spoke up against him."

"Why don't they all stand up against him?" Toph asked.

"You would understand if you had seen some of the fights he gets into on the football field, he has practically leveled half a team on his own."

Toph looked at Aang for confirmation, Aang just simply nodded Toph turned back to Sokka prompting him to continue. "The reason Zuko is so angry is because a few years ago his father kicked him out of home for bringing shame to the family, no one knows exactly what he did, but whatever it was it must have been huge for what he got as a going away present."

"I take it that it isn't a good thing," Toph commented, trying to imagine what it could be.

"Wait until you see the other side of his face," Toph immediately lent in, trying to get a good view, but from their distance away she knew that it would be impossible to see anything, after a few more moments of trying to see something she gave up and returned to her 'rabbit food'.

----------

The rest of the day went quickly for Toph, the classes where easy as she had already covered most of the stuff before at her previous schools, though she wasn't going to tell Aang that fact anytime soon. However after school Toph's mood rapidly shifted when she found out that the group would be walking home.

"C'mon Toph, stop complaining, a little bit of exercise never did anyone harm," Katara spoke, trying to motivate her, only worsening the 12 years olds mood.

Katara had stuck a raw nerve with Toph early on, but since then they seem to be getting along about as well as sisters do. Other than that Katara has proven time and again that she is a caring person, be it from the fact she was the first person to grab the first aid kit when someone hurt themselves. That on its own is a good thing; unfortunately she takes it further and acts like the mother for the whole group, which generally created arguments with Toph.

"_One of the reasons I left was to get away from my parents, so why would I want another mother here," Toph yelled._

"_Because someone has to be the voice of reason in your head, seeing as you obviously lost it a while ago," Aang and Sokka quickly jumped in to grab Toph._

"So anyway, what's the deal with that Zuko guy?" Toph asked, hoping to get a better answer out of the gossip queen.

"Toph we have already told you about him," Sokka commented.

"And what exactly did you tell her Sokka?" Katara questioned, sounding rather annoyed, "you probably forgot to mention how he… he helped out with the school play."

"Only because he was forced to by the teachers," Sokka whispered.

'He also forgot to mention that almost every girl in the school has a crush on him,' Toph guessed but after hearing some of Katara's boyfriend stories from Aang she would be sure to ask him about it later.

Suddenly Toph was brought out of her thought by something attacking her and was somehow able to resist the urge to scream. "Appa, what are you doing out here? You know that you aren't allowed outside of the yard."

Appa put his front paws back on the ground and moved over to Aang, where he started to lick his hand.

"I take it that this happens often?" Toph asked.

"Somehow Appa has the ability to escape the yard without digging a hole, so somehow he is able to fly over the fence," Aang replied, now scratching Appa as he walked along beside them, "But for some reason he won't ever demonstrate his ability to fly in front of us."

"Let me guess the flying theory is Sokka's idea?"

"Hey it would answer a lot of things that Appa seems to be able to do," Sokka replied defensively, "Unfortunately I cannot find proof because whenever I try to videotape the act he never escapes, or Momo knocks the video camera over."

"Yes Sokka it is a conspiracy against you, secret organization gave Aang a flying dog and an intelligent cat to drive you crazy," Katara laughed before running away, knowing that Sokka would soon be on her heels.

"Get back here Katara!" Sokka yelled upon realizing that she had taken something of importance from his backpack and gave chase.

"So what do you think?" Aang asked as their house came into view.

"Well it definitely won't be a boring year."

----------------------

This is my last addition to the fan fiction community, due to the fact that i cannot write anything anymore i have decided to just call it quits instead of leaving some sort of hope to those that want to read more of my stuff.

their could be many other reasons that i cannot write anything anymore but none of them are about the amount of reviews i get, purely it is because of what is happening to me in the real world and how it is impacting on how i write, how i can see three diferent traits that toph shows and it changes from writing session to session and who i am thinking about at the time... their is so much i could say also but i shall leave it at that and say sorry to all those that want to read more of my work.

Imotel signing off


End file.
